Weevil Transit
The Weevil Transit is a regional public transportation in the Weevil Basin that operated various forms of public transit services—bus, subway and elevated rail, commuter rail, light rail and electric trolleybus—that serve 12.7 million people in six counties and Fredericton, New Brunswick in and around Weevil, Minecraft, United States. Weevil Transit also manages construction projects that maintain, replace, and expand infrastructure and rolling stock. Weevil Transit is the major transit provider for Weevil, Loggberry, Belt, and it rural area in Café and San Francsico counties. While several Weevil Transit commuter rail lines and bus terminate in the nearby providence in Fredericton, additional service to Weevil from those states is provided by other agencies: Minecraft Rail for the State of Minecraft, New Brunswick Southern Railway is a rail transportation that only used for Southern part of the providence, Fredericton Transit used bus in Fredericton, and St John Transit bus in St John. Weevil Transit has the 5th-largest U.S. rapid transit system by ridership, and the 4th largest overall transit system, with about 267.5 million annual unlinked trips. Weevil Transit is one of only three U.S. transit authorities that operates all of the five major types of terrestrial transit vehicles: regional (commuter) rail trains, "heavy" rapid transit (subway/elevated) trains, light rail vehicles (trolleys), trolleybuses, and motor buses, but Weevil Transit runs an airplane called Weevil Transit Airline; the other two are Philadelphia's SEPTA which runs a monorail, and Boston's Massachusetts Bay Transportation Authority, which runs ferry boat service as well. The other transit that runs with the airline instead of Weevil is Aldan Transportation Authority (ATA) in Aldan, PA at Aldan International Airport. Weevil Transit is located in 192 Notch Road, Weevil, Minecraft, United States. History The foundation in Weevil Transit is May 17, 1972 after the close down of Atlantic Minecraft Transit a year before Weevil Transit began to Operate. • Weevil Transit made the first line to Los Weevil International Airport. Expansion The expansion of Weevil Transit is outside of the City of Weevil to the whole Weevil County in mid 1971. The transit made a the first trolley from the airport to Norlando that is outside Weevil. The first subway that Weevil Transit had is from Weevil to San Martín from a long distant. The elevated line is from Weevil to La Boca. Weevil Transit said that they are not allow there transit outside Weevil County in 1975. On March 19, 1982 Weevil Transit wanted to extend the Cube City but they had to wait until mid 1984 to the Cube City International Airport Transporation Center which include a trolley line aka Cartagena-Cube City Line to the Airport, the extesion of the Weevil Subway line, and a commuter rail to Cube City, Minecraft from Weevil Transportation Complex Centro in Weevil. On 1984 the extension of Weevil Transit to Cube City with a Cartagena-Cube City Trolley Line, commuter rail, and the subway to Cube City International Airport Transportation Center and the Commuter rail to Minecraft State University at the front side. They extend the commuter rail to Logberry. On March 1992 as they extended to the Appachain to Café and San Francisco County with a commuter rail with Amtrak, and Minecraft Railway connect to Weevil Transportation Complex Centro. The Milo de Grace Trolley Line connect from Santa Clara, to Milo de Grace Station to Los Weevil International Airport in Northwest Abington Weevil. Another extended is in Fredericton with a commuter rail from Weevil. On October 1994 when Weevil Transit decided to make an airline to other parts of the world called Weevil Transit Airline. Two new subway lines were added in 2005 with Oak Hill and Picudo. A new trolley that goes to Long Bay from that airport.In 2009, the commuter rail to Minecraft State University has extended to Sharonwood Township at Sharonwood Transportation Center. A new trolley line goes from Los Weevil International Airport to Long Bay. In 2015, Weevil Transit start to add up with the new subways like Long Bay - San Martin Line, Los Weevil International Airport Line, Via Ingioa Line, and light rail from Los Weevil International Airport to Della. 2016 start to raise more ridership by 25% from 198,931,400 to 230,351,970 people with major changes. In 2017, a new add a Hilltop Subway Line and La Boca Trolley. Norlando suppose to have a new subway in 2018 but reschedule to open in March 19, 2019 due to renovation of the Norlando Transportation Center, and add the Peach Line for the subway in 2022 from Weevil Transportation Complex Centro to Maria de Oeste, and Dark Brown Line for trolley in 2026 from Los Weevil International Airport to Oak Hill. Lines • Rapid Rail Line • La Boca Elevated Line (Black Line or L) is a elevated line from Weevil Transportation Complex Centro La Boca. • Long Bay - San Martin (White Line: Est 2015)is a subway that from Long Bay to San Martín. • Los Weevil International Airport (Pink Line: Est 2015) is a subway-surface from Cube City to Los Weevil International Airport • Maria de Oeste (Peach Line: Est 2022) is a subway-surface from Weevil Transportation Complex Centro to Maria de Oeste. • Norlando (Grey Line: Est March 19, 2019) is a subway-surface line from Archwood that connect to Los Weevil International Airport to Norlando. • Oak Hill (Light Blue Line: Est 2005) is a subway line from Oak Hill to East Beach. • Picudo (Purple Line : Est 2005) is a subway from West Weevil to Southeast Weevil that parallel Picudo Blvd. • Via Ingioa (Magenta Line: Est 2015)is a subway from Weevil to Via Ingioa. • Weevil-Cube City (Yellow Line) is a subway from Colina Nortes to Cube City, MC. • Hilltop (Blue Line: Est 2017) is a subway from Hilltop to San Martín. Light Rail Line • Cartagena-Cube City Trolley Line (Brown Line) a trolley from Los Weevil International Airport to Cube City International Airport Transportation Center with connect to the Weevil Subway line and the Commuter rail with Weevil Transit Airline. • Long Bay Trolley Line (Orange Line: Est 2005) a trolley from Los Weevil International Airport to Long Bay. MC • Norlando Trolley Line (Green Line) a trolley from Los Weevil International Airport to Norlando, MC at West Side Downtown, Southwest Weevil, and New Philadelphia, MC. West Side Downtown and Southwest Weevil at Minecraft Avenue. • 44 Skyscraper Trolley Line (Cyan Line) a trolley from Los Weevil International Airport to Weevil Transportation Complex Centro to Amtrak, New Brunswick Southern Railway (NBSR), and Minecraft Rail. • San Martín Trolley Line (Light Grey Line) a trolley from Los Weevil International Airport to San Martín, MC. • Della Trolley Line (Red Line: Est 2015) a trolley from Los Weevil International Airport to the Della, MC. • La Boca Trolley Line (Lime Line: Est 2017) a trolley from Los Weevil International airport that to Weevil Transportation Complex Centro to La Boca. • Oak Hill Trolley Line (Dark Brown: Est 2026) a trolley fro Los Weevil International Airport to Oak Hill.